Rainbow Cave
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by YoyoMan. In this one the Finding Nemo crew go to this cave where they find the legendary Rainbow Star Gem but creatures guard it and try to keep the fish from escaping or ever touching the gem. Dory sees a picture and remembers a story. As she breaks the spell on herself can she save her friends? Enjoy :) ank you YoyoMan for letting me use your OCs.


The Finding Nemo crew are on a trip to a sea crystal cave, when they get there they explore the inside and they find the legendary rainbow star gem that everyone talks about that is suppose to bring luck and positive thoughts.

"It's so pretty." says Dory

"It makes me so happy." says Marlin

"Wow" says Nemo

"What a sight." says Jenny and Charlie

"Not a negative thought in my mind." says Bailey

"I love it." says Destiny

"Huh..even I am feeling happy." says Hank

They all look at him being shocked at that.

"What? I can't be happy?" asks Hank

They don't have an answer for that instead they all go to touch it but a force hits it and red lettering goes behind the gem.

"We will not allow anyone to ruin the beauty of the gem! That you shall pay!" says some creatures

They show up wearing masks and look at the fishes, Nemo goes to Marlin and Marlin holds him close.

"Who are you?" asks Hank

"We are the ones known as the Negative Force! We guard the gem. You will not leave here!" says the Negative Force

A female creature comes forth she looks like a fish but no one can tell under all of that.

"As Queen of the force I order thee to get rid of them." says the Queen

"Yes your majesty" says the Force

They use their weapons to scare the fish away but not out of the cave, there is multiple paths, one leads to a dead end and one leads to the exit. A lot of negative thoughts enter their minds and they feel worthless as they go into the dead end.

"Dad..I'm scared." admits Nemo

"It's alright, I'm here. I'm a useless father but you won't die." says Marlin

They end up at the dead end where there is a painting of a stunning angelfish, she was a crystal white with a little yell on her head but that just added to her beauty.

"I think I have seen that fish somewhere." says Dory

She thinks and the memory flashes back to her of a story her mother told her once.

"The Cursed Angel Fish!" says Dory

"Uh..what." says the others

"Come on I know what to do! Just think positively for now until we get back!" says Dory

They look at her confused but did as asked as they made their way back to the queen who was making them think negatively.

"You have overcome my strongest attack, but you will not be allowed to leave." says the Queen

"I have a story for you your majesty it is about you." says Dory

"A story huh..I'm interested go on." says the Queen

"There was a beautiful angelfish named Selene." says Dory

"Who is this Selene child?" asks the Queen

"Just listen please. It will be revealed in time." says Dory

The negative force try to shut her up.

"Enough! Let her speak!" says the Queen

The Negative Force look at each other but know they can't disobey the queen they nod.

"There was this angelfish with crystal white scales and a little yellow on her nose but that didn't make her less beautiful. It added to her beauty instead, it added to her beauty. She was Queen of a magnificent kingdom, and she was married to a handsome King named Fredrick." says Dory

The Queen closes her eyes and tries to think back on that time. She remembers her name and what she looked like. Charlie and Jenny overcome the spell next and blocked off the Force from stopping their daughter.

"She ruled the kingdom proudly with her head held high. She loved her people and her husband." says Dory

"Fredrick…" says the Queen

This brings Bailey and Destiny out of it and they help Charlie and Jenny.

"Yes. The handsome Fredrick he loved Selene with all of his heart and Selene loved him back. One day however Selene started to feel negative about herself and her queenly duties. She had no idea that it was the power of the Negative Force. She felt useless as a queen." says Dory

"Yes." says the Queen

"No!" says the force

They fight harder against the fish, Marlin and Nemo snap out of it next and go to help as well.

"Your majesty don't listen to her lies!" says the force

"Silence! Not lies! Go on child!" orders the Queen

This snaps out Hank, and he helps out as well.

"The queen was brought to the force, where she was trained with her husband but the husband was too positive so he was banished to his this day the Queen is the Queen of the Negative Force." finished Dory

This snaps the Queen out of it and her true self is brought out. She looks at herself and the memory comes back to her. She grabs the rainbow star gem.

"What is your name young one?" asks Selene

"My name is Dory and these are my friends." says Dory

"Dory. My thanks to you. Here take this and all of this will be gone." says Selene

Dory takes the gem and with a bright light everything including the Negative Force was defeated with Dory's positive energy and thoughts along with her friends.

"I must return home, thank you." says Selene

She leaves happily to her kingdom to live happily with her husband.

"Will she be okay?" asks Nemo

"I can happily say she will live happily ever after." says Dory

The End


End file.
